Angel for Earth; Version 2
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: A senshi with the power of Earth returns to Tokyo in serch of the other powers of Earth, and for the two men that she loved most. An enemy from the past, thrown into the venture, makes things harder for Sailor Earth.
1. Prolouge

I'm happy to present to you Angel for Earth, Version 2.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its creator and all those companies that  
bought rights to it. Sailor Earth and the Sailor Elements are mine and   
anymore made up characters that happen to come up along the way.  
  
Now on to the show.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel for Earth   
Prologue  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel/ Angel of Earth  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small girl about the age of three or four with short spiral midnight black  
hair and eyes as black as night was being wheeled into a hospital on a   
Gurney. Tears streamed down her face. "Where is my brother? What happened  
to my parents?" But still the people over her would not answer. "Where are  
they? Tell me." But they remained silent. Her eyes refused to stay open and  
she slipped away into sleep.  
  
Later she is in a hospital room. The doctor enters.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you that your parents didn't make it. You were lucky   
you came out with a few bruises. SInce you have no know relatives you will   
have to live in an orphanage."  
  
Tears fall freely down the little girl's face, "What about my brother." At   
this the doctor looks at her funny. "Sweetie you don't have a brother.  
The girls eyes widen, "I do too have a brother! I do! He saved me. Youre  
lying! You just want to separate us!" The girl falls down sobbing on her  
bed.  
  
"You'll leave for the orphanage tomorrow. I want to run a few more tests."  
  
  
  



	2. Can You Return?

Angel for Earth; Version 2  
Chapter 1  
Can You Return?  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For her it was a time of new. A time of new beginnings and hope had arrived to her that   
day. She watched out the window of the plane, Tokyo could be seen from below, the bussling  
city full of lights and people. She looked down into her diary. The first page was   
fresh and new. She pushed back a black curl from her face, out of her deep ocean blue  
eyes. Her black Bic pen came down as she began a new diary, as she would her life again.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, Page 1   
  
Today as I watched out my window I realize that my journey is about to begin.  
Over the years I have waited for a day that I could one day return to my home land,  
Tokyo, Japan to find what I had been driven away from, my dear older brother and my  
friends. Little has returned to me over the years. My visions are filled with friends  
and family from a past life. My dreams are filled with someone that protects me and loves me.   
And my nightmares are filled with the death of my family and my brother protecting me.  
Even though I was only four at the time, I remember him, and the others, but at the same  
time everything to me is fuzzy. Faces escape me. Maybe now that I am home I can   
finally find the answers that I have been searchig for, and at the same time complete my   
mission, by searching for what I was destinied to protect from the beginning.  
I miss my family in America already. I miss Kevin and Amber my adopted parents, but I   
thank them for letting me come on this exchange program. They new that it was only a matter  
of time before I would return. Galen, Rebecca, and Kelly begged me not to go. It made me sad  
to leave them. They are some of the best friends a girl could have. I know that we will keep   
in touch though the distance is long and we are oceans apart. At one point I thought that I   
was coming here was like starting a new life, but now I see that by returning I'm just  
starting where I left off. It wont be the same, but my hopes are to have what I once lost.   
Maybe now I can find the two men that mean more to me than anything else in this world.   
I better go now, my plane is landing.  
  
Terra Rose Childs  
August 1, 2001  
  
  
The young girl closed her book and put it and the pen in a fadded side bag that had   
seen better days. She let out a long sigh as the plane landed. It was going to be one   
hell of a day for her. 


	3. A New Scout Thrown into it All

Yeah I know its been forever. But Im a busy girl.  
  
Angels for Earth, Version 2  
Chapter 2  
New Scout  
Rated: G  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
  
"Class, today we will be getting a few new exhange students from around  
the world. They are going to introduce themselves to you." stated Ms.  
Haruna.  
  
Two boys and three girls stood in front of the class. Each stood up   
and said a little about themself, but it was one of the girls that  
stood out in Usagi's mind. She had a look that was unique. Midnight  
black spirals fell just shy of her shoulders and her sea blue eyes   
sparkled with truth. She was rather short compaired to the others   
that stood next to her. Apparently her uniform had not come for she  
wore a tight dark blue shirt with long flowing bell sleeves, and a pair  
of black flares with platform black shoes. Finally it came to her  
turn to get up and introduce herself.  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Terra Rose Childs, and I'm from the   
United States. I'm seventeen years old, and my hobbies are art,  
animals, reading, writing, plants, and just about any sport there  
is." she spoke in perfect Japanese.  
  
~~~~~ @ Lunch ~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey did you hear about he new girl, Terra Rose?" Umino's head popped  
out of nowhere as usual. "I heard she was a witch and they cast her  
out of the States from turning her classmates into frogs. Did you   
notice that her eyes change colors every now and then. If she is a   
witch we should keep out of distance. She could be dangerous and she   
might put a spell on us."  
  
"Can if Umino." Naru wacked Melvin on the head.  
  
Usagi looked around the school grounds to see the other exchange   
students had fit right in, but Terra Rose was alone underneath the   
cherry blossom tree. Usagi stood up and headed towards Terra Rose  
despite Umino's protests in the background.   
  
"Hi Terra Rose-san. I'm Usagi and I was wondering if you wanted  
to eat lunch with my friends and me?"  
  
At first Terra Rose looked up at this girl with suspision in her  
eyes, still the calm blue that rested uneasily in Usagi's mind.   
  
But within moments the look faded, "Sure Usagi-san I would love to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school the girls went to the arcade, and introduced her to Mokoti,  
Rei, and Minako. They all sat at the counter waiting for milkshakes,  
when it became very apparent to Terra that Usagi was looking for someone.  
  
"Usagi-chan Who are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Odango, shes waiting for her boyfriend." Rei piped in.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Only my Mamo-chan can call me that!"   
  
Terra Rose fought against the giggles that threatened to escape her lips,  
"I got to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." and with that she was out the door   
in two shakes of a lambs tail.  
  
It wasn't an half an hour later when Usgai was on her walk home that  
her communicator went off.  
  
"Usagi we need you in the park. Big, mean, and ugly is having alittle  
to much fun."  
  
"Alright Mercury, I'll be right there. Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey ugly. I'm Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice and on behalf of the  
Moon I will puni-"  
  
Before Sailor Moon could finsh her speech she was pined to the wall.  
She looked around to see that the other senshi were in the same   
situation except Sailor Mars who had been knocked out and Tuxedo   
Mask who was glued on a tree branch.  
  
"Now I will destroy you and take your life less remains to my master  
Sailor Moon."  
  
The youma's nails began to sharpen and grow, coming closer and closer  
to Sailor Moon's white throat. She shut her eyes tight, awaiting the   
pain, as each consious senshi yelled out to her. Before the last   
second of reaching her throat a single white rose sliced threw the   
nails, a look of confusion hit everyones face as they looked into the   
direction from which it came. From a shadow came a girl wearing a   
senhi fuku with a black skirt, choker, collar, and blue bows.  
She brushed her black curls away from the white mask that sat upon her   
face and her silver jewerly glittered in the light. The senshi noticed  
the difference besides the her silver tiara which held a diamond. They   
also took in her long white gloves that had one black strip at the ends  
her wrists were wrapped with silver braclet. Her boots were much like   
Jupiters, only black, and a long silver locket  
hung around her neck, falling almost to the middle of her stomach.   
  
"I am the guardian of life. I am Sailor Earth and on behalf of my   
planet I will take care of anything that threatens it, and that means  
you. I'm giving you a one way ticket to outer space, so pack up your  
bags and get ready to leave.  
a one way t 


End file.
